Violet
by TongueTiedAndOhSoSqueamish
Summary: Frank finally finds friends. Sure they're a little strange and secretive but nothing can be that wrong with them...right?
1. You Can Call Her Angel

Stumbling down the hallway I run my hands along the grey lockers, my black shoes catching a few times, almost tripping me. I don't care. As I take another drink from my water bottle I giggle. Sure, I've probably already had enough to drink today but it helped me get through school. If I don't want to drink I don't, simple as that. Alcoholism isn't something I really have to worry about mainly because I have to drink a shit ton just to get buzzed due to my abnormal condition. I see no problem with having alcohol in school.

Suddenly I stop, staring curiously as a boy dressed in khaki pants, a white button down shirt and a blue blazer, classic Catholic school uniform, sprawled out on the ground. His black fringe is flopped across his face, revealing just a little bit of his black tattoo. Normally I would have just kept stumbling along; ignoring the kid but today is different.

I kneel down next to him, my navy and maroon skirt not even touching the ground. The white linoleum floor feels weird on my panty hose covered legs but I ignore the sensation really just wanting to know if this kid is alright.

"Hey, it's not nap time," I say, gently poking him in the arm.

The dark haired boy rolls onto his back, groaning a little. He has obviously fallen victim to the bullies that roam freely around our school's hallways. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if this is really a Catholic school or if it's just one of those posers that are out to steal parent money. Queen of Peace High School is just like every other, full of drugs, bullies, sluts and anything else you'd find in a normal public school. Really the only difference is we wear shitty uniforms that make it okay to wear short skirts in school as long as they are plaid.

"If you're here to poke fun or beat me up some more can we please take a rain check?" he asks as I laugh.

"There isn't a need for that. I don't wanna beat the shit out of you…." I leave the end of my sentence hanging in the air not knowing this kids name though he reminds me of Gerard just a little.

"It's Frank," he says still staring at the tiled ceiling, also white made to match the floors.

"I'm Violet but hardly anyone calls me that," I respond probably leaving him more confused that even.

"Then what should I call you?" questions Frank, wincing in pain as he sits up, using his arm that isn't clutched around his rib cage.

"You should call her Angel," a raven haired boy says sitting down next to me, his arm curling around my shoulders.

Frank looks utterly confused as his hazel green eyes shift between Gerard and me. He probably doesn't understand the name or how Gee manages to pop in and out at the perfect time. It's just something he does, eventually you just get used to it.

"This your boyfriend?" Frank asks his eyes set on me.

For a few seconds I get lost in them, feeling as if there are so many secrets I could uncover if only he'd let me. Cocking my head to the side I bring the spot where my lip ring should be into my mouth, just chewing on it for a minute.

"You betcha," Gee's voice pulls me out of my trance.

I smirk. I love having Gerard as my best friend. He's hilarious and one of the only people I actually trust. He took the place of my big brother after he died of reasons a normal person wouldn't be able to comprehend. I'd do anything for Gee.

Noticing Frank's face fall I can't help but laugh, kissing Gerard's cheek, "He's just fucking with you. Gee's gay but not open about it; catholic school and all…not sure if people would understand his situation."

Just then the bell rings and once completely empty halls are swarmed with kids trying to get to wherever it is they are going. For Gerard and I that would be lunch a place we are rarely seen.

"Come on, lets get you to class," Gee says as we stand, my hand extended to help Frank up.

"I actually have lunch," he says looking at the floor.

I can't help but squeal pulling him into a one armed hug. We've found another outcast to pull into our little cult, as the nuns like to call it. If you're different they hate you, if you find other people who are different and you're friends then you are a cult. This Catholic stuff is confusing.

Empty table in the back corner, light, white walls, food…my eyes flick around the cafeteria, scanning the area from the doorway. I've only actually stepped foot in this room five times. There's really no point in eating the food here, if it's even allowed to be called that. Turning on my heel I head towards the steps, pulling my metal water bottle out of the bag I carry around with me. Gerard sits, allowing me to perch on his lap, our usual routine.

Blonde hair is pushed up against my knee as a lanky, tired looking Mikey flops down, breathing out heavily. He looks so worn down. Out of pure compassion I pass him the water bottle first, allowing him to drink as much as he wants. Normally I'd steal it back but not today. When Mikey's ready he'll hand it off. He deserves it.

Watching the blonde drink greedily I can't help but smile. He's adorable in that little brother kind of way. Cold metal is slipped into my hand and out of instinct I lift the bottle to my lips letting the hot, sticky liquid sit in my mouth for a minute only swallowing once Gerard has gotten his fill.

"So you guys just don't eat lunch?" Frank asks, looking longingly at the bottle that has now been recapped.

He doesn't want it. Frank only thinks he wants it. I suppose that's how all people function. They want the things that are not good for them. The bottle will stay safely with me and out of the hands of Frank. Instead I hand over a sandwich the nurse gave me earlier.

"Eat that," Gerard instructs. "And no, we're not hungry."

Shrugging Frank trust us, biting into the sandwich, chewing loudly. I love how he doesn't question. People like Frank belong with Gerard, Mikey and I. He just fits right in. Once Frank fully understands we will be the most powerful group of misfits in the entire school.


	2. Hell

Dark, raven hair in loose curls frames her pale face, blood red lips, etched onto a perfect pallet, electric blue eyes, shifting around the hallway, looking at a million things all at once. She's short but the heels make up for it. The uniform suits her slender form and I'm sure she's the only girl in the entire school that can make it look good. Gerard was right with the name…she is an angel.

Shrill ringing fills my ears as sun hits my tired eyes. Groping for the alarm clock I hit the 'off' button managing to only knock a few things from my bedside table onto the cluttered carpet. Sitting up, my curled up fingers find there way to my eyes, rubbing the sleep away. The chilly air filling the room causes goose bumps to rush over my exposed upper half. Groaning I pull myself out of bed, walking over to the bathroom and splashing icy water onto my face. This wakes me up.

On go the khaki pants, then the white button down shirt, one half tucked all the way in the other with a little flap hanging out in the front, next is the blue and maroon tie then my blazer, the elbow patch needing to be sown on yet again. Looking at myself in the mirror, I pull open a drawn, extracting a tiny black eye pencil. Quickly circling my eyes with the stuff I stash it away. Sure my mother doesn't enjoy me wearing the stuff but if she can't find it she can't get rid of it.

Grumbling I head down the stairs knowing that if I missed breakfast I would regret it around ten when my stomach began to growl. As I hit the wooden floor that covers the downstairs of my small home the smell of chocolate chip pancakes assaults my nose.

Mom sets a plate in front of me, frowning with disapproval at my eyeliner and half un-tucked shirt. She doesn't like the way I look one bit but she's too sweet to say it bluntly.

"I got a call from the principal, Frank," she says, still eyeing me glumly. "He said you missed class again."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to," I respond after swallowing a rather large bite of pancake.

"Frank this can't keep going on. This look, that make up the cutting class. You know I can't keep making up excuses for you," mom looks so sad as she says this and I can tell she's hiding something from me.

"Spit it out," I say not liking the fact she's trying to beat around the bush.

Mom sighs, sitting down, passing a stick of gum to me, "Honey, your principal and I both think it might be a good idea if you move into the school housing. Just for a little bit until you get your act together."

Growling I shove my chair back, grabbing the gum and my school bag I stomp out the door glad I had put my shoes on before coming downstairs. Waiting at the corner a few kids walk up, keeping their distance from me until the big yellow prison bus stopped at the corner.

"Faggot."

"Emo."

"Go to hell."

The insults don't hurt me anymore. I've gotten used to them. Making my way to the back of the bus I almost don't see her. Then again the fact she opened her mouth to defend me caught everyone off guard.

"I thought God taught people to be tolerant and understanding. Obviously your God is a little off on his teachings. The priest should see all of you in confession."

Angel's voice rings out like a bell, her short yet lean figure leaning against the back of a bus seat. Odd, I've never seen her on my bus before. Then again, I've never really paid much attention to anyone.

Sliding into the seat next to her our legs touch causing it to feel like electricity is running through my body. Damn she's hot. I really can't see how I would be oblivious to a girl like her riding my bus to school. Oh well, I've never been super observant, I mean I didn't know she went to my school until yesterday.

"Have you always ridden on my bus?" I ask glad she hadn't pulled her leg away yet. I was enjoying the feeling.

"We sure as hell have, Mr. Iero," Gerard says peering at Angel and I over the bus seat his long, black, shaggy hair hanging in his face. He's never been on my bus before either.

Sighing I just rest my head against the faux leather seat, trying to clear my head. This particular morning has not gone very well for me and I'm dreading reaching school. Yup, I hate the bus but I would gladly stay on it all day if it meant not going to school. At school I would have to face the bullies and I'd also have to face getting a dorm. Unable to stop myself I groan wishing to just disappear.

"What's wrong Frank Iero?" Angel asks me, her voice dream like, electric blue eyes full of the utmost concern for me. I can't help but tell her everything.

"I'm going to have to live on the school grounds. I hate the school it's like a prison. I get beat up everyday and no one cares. My mom would probably be happy about it if she found out," I explain as Angel leads me towards the school, her fingers intertwined with mine.

"Bullies will leave you alone once they see you hanging around us and as for the dorms, I live in them. It's not really that bad, I swear."

She's so sweet, trying to comfort me best she can. As Angel hugs me in front of History, my first class of the day, I can't help but notice Gerard's angered look. I thought he was gay. Why should he care if Angel hugs me? It's not like their together. Shrugging this off I step into the room, dreading the entire school day.

Andrew sits behind me, kicking the back of my seat with his foot causing me to bounce forwards. He's an ass hole and no matter what you do to try and get him to stop he just doesn't. His kicking is starting to hurt my back and making it very hard for me to concentrate on anything. I wish I could just leave this place and never return.

"Mr. Iero is there a problem?" the teacher, dressed in all black, asks me as my tiny body lurches forward again by the force of Andrew's kicking.

"Naw, he's fine. The little fag is just having some issues keeping his hard on under control," Andrew answers for me getting laughs out of almost everyone in the class.

Fuck. Slouching lower in my seat I try to hide my face with my hands. My face must be tomato red with embarrassment with how hot it feels in my cold hand. I need a miracle, something to get me out of this classroom and fast.

Just then she walks in, black heels clicking against the floor, mile long legs disappearing behind the teacher's desk, her glossy black hair cascading down her back in perfect curls. Her pierced bottom lip hits the bottom one as she talks. God she's beautiful.

"Frank Iero, you are to follow Violet to the headmasters office," the teacher says, point to the door.

Shoving everything into my bag I nearly sprint to the front of the classroom, trying to get out. I swear this girl really is a goddamn Angel.


End file.
